Time Contiuum Task Force
by TiffanyPhantom
Summary: Wilbur and the TCTF are professionals in time travel, or they would be if they weren't so young. Someone's stolen a time machine and it's their job to save the day. But a horrible surprise awaits them and the gang gets an adventure of a lifetime...R&R!
1. The TCTF, Time Continuum Task Force

_I quietly snuck into the garage. Yesterday, some idiot stole one of my dad's time machines and I had to get it back if I didn't want to die. I crept behind the back of the red time machine, opened the hatch and snuck in. Then I switched on the time machine and listened to the engine whir, once I decided that it was fully charged, the time machine took to the air and it disappeared into the world of 2007._

_After I parked the time machine right outside the science fair and turned it invisible. I reached inside the pocket of my incredibly tight pants and searched for my badge. Unfortunately, I forgot it for the 1000__th__ time this week. I searched the time machine for something I could use as a badge, anything…there was a half eaten doughnut, a broken microchip and…a coupon for a tanning salon._

"_That'll do." I said as I snatched up the coupon and ran inside the building. Once I was inside, I hid behind one of the science project another kid made and waited for my 12 year old dad to arrive…_

"Wilbur, tell me about the part when you had the awesome dinosaur fight!"

"No, tell me about the part when you had to save Lewis!"

"Hey, he was going to tell me about the part where he stupidly crashed the time machine!"

Wilbur sighed as his friends argued. They had already heard the story countless times, but apparently they wanted to waste his time by making him repeat it every day since his adventure.

"Danny, shut up. Nobody asked you!" Austin exclaimed as he flicked his red hair out of his brown eyes.

"I'm part of the TCTF too, so my opinion matters too, Austin. Stop trying to show off." Danny rebutted. He stood up and his long, black hair falling over his blue eyes. "Plus, I'm 14 and you're 8, so you have to do what I say."

"You guys, stop it. You're the ones that wanted to hear the story in the first place…" Taylor said as Austin accidentally knocked her red cap off her head, revealing her straight brown hair. The 13 year old's green eyes titled angrily towards the two boys. They stopped immediately.

"Seriously guys, you've heard the story a thousand times over. Don't you think it's enough?" Wilbur asked.

There was a pause.

"NO!" The three of them exclaimed.

"Wilbur, as a member of the Time Continuum Task force, you told us that we could have adventures with you. But then you run off and have the best, coolest most awesomeriffic adventure ever!" Austin exclaimed.

"Awesomereffic isn't a word, braniac." Danny teased him.

"Danny, stop, he does have a point." Taylor told the boys. "Wilbur did have an awesome adventure, but he forgot to bring his badge, which proves that he is a useless member of the group."

"Very mature, Taylor!" Wilbur shouted.

"Well, Wilbur, you did make Austin build you a time machine from Carl's blueprints." Taylor said.

"Yeah, it took me 124 tries!" Austin exclaimed.

"And you did make Danny design and make the badges himself." Taylor said.

"What for? We never carry them around anyway!" Danny exclaimed.

"And you did make me think of the name, which was incredibly hard to do!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Well guys, we did have fun in the Time Machine, right?" Wilbur asked them, nervously. "I mean – remember the time we saw the making of the pyramids?"

"Yeah – the Egyptians threatened to bury us in them" Austin said.

"Well, um…how about the time we visited the Wright Brothers?" Wilbur asked.

"You almost made a hole in their airplane." Danny reminded.

"How about the time that we went to World War 2, that was pretty fun." Wilbur added.

"No Wilbur, that was terrible. We almost got killed because you made a German Soldier mad at you." Taylor said.

"It's not my fault that their uniforms were disgusting." Wilbur rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Wilbur, come on, let's get out of the treehouse and do something fun!" Austin told him.

"Like what?" Wilbur asked.

"We could play Chargeball, there's a set up in your room." Taylor told him.

"Alright, we're playing Chargeball." Wilbur said as he headed for the door of the treehouse…

And fell down the tree.

"Wilbur, you know there's a Levitating-ladder, right?" Danny added.

"Yeah – I always manage to miss that…" Wilbur groaned painfully.


	2. Losing the chargeball

Disclaimer: I don't own meet the Robinsons, read and review pleaaase!

Wilbur focused on the ball hurling towards him, he rose his hand high up in the air.

"I got the ball, I got the ball!" He exclaimed. The ball then hit him square on the nose, he fell towards the ground. "First I fell out of the treehouse and now this…this isn't my day."

"Sorry, Will, you ok?" Taylor asked him, he glared at her.

"What do you think?" He moaned as he sat up and picked up the chargeball.

"What a baby." Danny rolled his eyes, Wilbur apparently heard that and looked at him with an angry expression.

"That's it, it's coming for you!" He exclaimed, throwing the chargeball directly at Danny. It was about to hit Danny, but he dodged it and the chargeball flew right into the horizon.

"Nice going, Danny." Wilbur scolded.

"You're telling me off? You're the one who threw it, Mr. I-Can't-Aim!" Danny exclaimed.

"That's not the point!" Wilbur exclaimed. "I aim perfectly…"

"Well guys, we aren't just going to sit here. Let's go get that chargeball." Taylor told them.

"But we have no idea where it is." Danny said.

"By the looks of it, I'd say it landed in the garage." Austin said.

"Then let's start there." Wilbur said, rushing towards the direction of the garage. It was a few minutes until they got to the garage.

"Alright guys, just get in, find the chargeball and get out." Wilbur told his friends. "If my parents or Carl finds us sneaking in, I'm dead."

"Uh – Wilbur…" Taylor muttered, a shocked look on her face.

"I mean really, ever since that bowler-hat-guy incident, they wouldn't get off my back." Wilbur said.

"That must be annoying." A voice came from behind him.

"You bet! I mean…wait, who said…" Wilbur turned around to see, "CARL! Hey, buddy, what's up?"

"Wilbur, what are you doing?" Carl rose a mechanical eyebrow.

"We were just going into the garage to look for my chargeball." Wilbur told him.

"Likely story." Carl rolled his eyes.

"It's true! It's true! It's true! It's true!" Austin whined.

"Alright, kids. You go in and out for the chargeball, that's IT!" Carl warned them, they nodded dully.

Wilbur opened the door and his friends all rushed in at once.

"Woah! Look at that shiny time machine!" Austin exclaimed.

"That car is HUGE!" Taylor gasped.

"That's an awesome chainsaw!" Danny shouted.

"So much for in and out." Wilbur rolled his eyes as he began looking for the chargeball, Carl followed behind him.

"You guys have to be careful, if Cornelius found out that I let you in the garage, I'll be deactivated for sure!" Carl said worriedly, suddenly a screwdriver hit him on the head. He turned around to see Austin, smiling innocently at Carl.

"It slipped." He squeaked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Carl muttered groggily.

"Don't worry, Carl. Dad won't be that hard on you, I'm the one he's going to kill." Wilbur said, then his eyes widened after he processed the words that came out of his mouth. "Wait a minute…"

"I found it, but it's under this hovercar…I can't get it!" Taylor exclaimed, sticking her hand under the hovercar and searched around for the ball.

"Here, let me help!" Austin eagerly made his way over to the hovercar and stuck his hand under it, not noticing the shadowy figure silently slipping through the doorway.

"Austin, you're not even big enough. Watch me do it." Danny said, rushing towards the hovercar and sticking under it as well. The shadowy figure sneaked right behind Danny's back and made its way across the garage, unnoticed.

"You guys aren't doing it right, watch me." Wilbur said, running up to his friends, pushing them aside and sticking his hand under the hovercar. Carl sighed as he watched the four helpless kids squirming for the chargeball. Actually, he held back a chuckle…

They looked incredibly stupid.

"I would just stand here and enjoy this, but then Wilbur's parents would catch us in here." Carl said, heading over to them. "Let me, I have extendable arms."

The shadowy figure seized its chance once everybody in the garage was distracted. It slipped right past the hovercar and swept across the garage towards the red time machine. It snuck into the hatch and closed the door, the engine whirred and everybody spun around to see the time machine taking to the air.

"Oh no…" Carl whispered nervously.

As the five watched, the time machine reached the top of the ceiling and disappeared in a bubble of light.

"No! The time machine's gone!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"Now I'll be deactivated for sure!" Carl shouted.

"You being deactivated is nothing compared to what dad'll do to ME!" Wilbur told him. "He'll ban me from playing my X-BOX100000000000000! NOOOO!"

His friends rolled his eyes.

"Wilbur, you know you have another time machine you can use, right?" Danny asked him.

"NO! The other time machine is still under construction from that Bowler-hat-guy thing." Wilbur told him.

"Well then…we can use Austin's!" Taylor suggested, Austin's eyes widened at once.

"WHAT?! TAYLOR YOU ARE CRAZY! THERE IS NO WAY WE'RE ALL GOING TO GO IN THAT DEATH-TRAP!" Austin exclaimed at the top of his voice. "THE TIME MACHINE IS GONE AND WE SHOULD ALL DEAL WITH IT!"

"There's chocolate in it for you." Taylor said.

"Ok, let's do it!" Austin cheered. "One problem, it's in Cornelius's lab."

"How did it get in dad's lab?" Wilbur asked.

"Well…" Austin muttered as he had a flashback…

_This morning…_

"_There, done…" Austin said, wiping sweat off his forehead._

"_Austin, what are you doing in the backyard…and what is that?" Cornelius asked the boy._

"_This…um…it's a science project! You know…for school?" Austin said._

"_Hm…" Cornelius rose an eyebrow._

"_I just want to grow up to be a great inventor like you, Mr. Robinson!" Austin said._

"_Oh, there's no harm in that then…have fun." Cornelius said, turning away._

"_Now I'll just shove Wilbur in it, push it off the roof and…" Austin muttered._

"_Woah, wait! What are you going to do with my son?" Cornelius asked, dragging the time machine away. "I'm keeping this before you do something fatal…"_

"_Ah great…" Austin grumbled. "Oh well, back to irritating Danny…"_

The gang looked at Austin with disturbed faces.

"Well, the point is, we can't get it now. Cornelius is going to check in every 2 minutes." Austin sighed.

"Unless we get a distraction and sneak in." Danny said.

"But who would be perfect for a distraction?" Taylor asked.

"Someone that dad trusts…" Wilbur murmured. Then they all looked at Carl.

"Um…why is everybody staring at me?" Carl asked. "Oh no…no, no, no, no, NO!"


	3. Operation: Steal the time machine

"I can't believe you talked me into this, Wilbur." Carl muttered.

"No, I didn't talk you into this. You just told me that this was a bad idea, I ignored you, Austin pretended to cry and you agreed." Wilbur explained.

"It ruined my manly reputation." Austin complained.

"Shut up and hide." Danny said, pushing him back behind the corner he was hiding from, Wilbur joined them soon after.

"Go, Carl." He urged his friend. "Keep them out of there for at least five minutes."

Carl gave him one last glare before turning around the corner to see Cornelius.

"Hey, Cornelius, what are you doing here?" Carl asked.

"Well…it's my lab…" Cornelius muttered.

"Really? Wow, I didn't know that." Carl said. "Anyway, it's such a sunny day outside, how about we go out and find something to do."

"Carl, it's almost about to rain outside and I am finding something to do. I have to get inside the lab." Cornelius said.

"What lab? I don't see any lab." Carl said, leading Cornelius away.

"Carl, what are you doing?!" He exclaimed, clearly aggravated.

Meanwhile, Austin slipped right around the corner and near the door. He re-wired the circuits of the thumbprint scanner and the doors of the lab swished open. The other three snuck into the lab right after that.

"Come on Carl, let me in!" Cornelius exclaimed.

"No!" Carl shouted.

"Why?" Cornelius asked.

"Why…um…that's…that's a good question…" Carl muttered.

The four slipped past the inventions that Cornelius had came up with in his spare time. Austin's eyes scanned the lab for his time machine, after a few milliseconds of looking, Austin spotted it and the gang ran straight towards it.

"Carl, are you hiding something?" Cornelius asked.

"Hiding…something?" Carl repeated nervously.

"Yeah, you're not trying to distract me, are you?" Cornelius asked.

They opened the hatch of the yellow time machine with the TCTF'S logo on it and snuck in. Austin switched on the engine and pushed the buttons to activate the time machine's batteries. Once the time machine was fully loaded, the hatch shut and the time machine slowly hovered in the air.

"Carl, let me in and – what are they doing?!" Cornelius exclaimed, looking at the four kids in the time machine.

"Sorry dad, it's an emergency!" Wilbur exclaimed as the time machine disappeared.

Cornelius turned towards Carl with a look on his face.

"Uh – kids and their science projects, what are you gonna do?" Carl smiled sheepishly.

As their vision cleared, the TCTF wasn't in 2037 anymore, but they appeared in the time of 2007. Danny, Austin and Taylor looked around, amazed that they successfully managed to travel back in time. Wilbur obviously wasn't surprised, he had come to this time period before.

"Woah, it's amazing!" Taylor exclaimed.

"I want to go down and explore!" Austin said.

"What are you talking about, we're on a mission, not a holiday." Danny reminded.

"Danny's right, we have to be focused and – hey, look, a fire hydrant!" Wilbur eyed the hydrant on the roadside, Danny rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, there was a jolt in the machine and it shook violently. Wilbur turned to Austin.

"Austin, what's going on?!" He exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't exactly finish working on the time machine, so there are a few bugs in its design…" Austin said.

"Bugs?!" Taylor exclaimed.

"That's the bad news, but the good news is that we can't get killed by Wilbur's dad if we're not alive." Austin added stupidly.

The four screamed as the time machine plummeted towards the ground and skidded across the ground.

The hatch opened and they all looked, the time machine had major damage and they were trapped in 2007.

"I…" Wilbur added, "am so dead…"


	4. Adjusting to 2007

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, this is so not good..." Wilbur muttered to himself. They were in one seriously huge mess and there seemed to be no way back to the future.

"You THINK?!" Danny exclaimed. "Thanks to your little stunt, Wilbur Robinson. We're trapped 30 years into the past with no hope into ever getting back to the future. We're going to die in this timeline!"

"DIE!? NOO!" Austin wailed pitifully, small drops of tears formed in his eyes. "Die...I don't want to die in 2007!"

"Well thanks to our favourite little genius here, we are doomed." Danny sighed as he inspected the time machine.

"Hey, you can't honestly pin this whole thing on me! It was your idea that we snuck into the lab to steal the time machine!" Wilbur exclaimed angrily.

"Well, it was YOUR FAULT that the chargeball flew into the garage!" Danny shouted back.

"You guys! Stop fighting before I blast both of your heads clear off your shoulders!" Taylor yelled. Danny and Wilbur stopped screaming at once. Taylor wasn't kidding, she was incredibly strong for a girl her age. "Now think, there has to be some way to get back to 2037."

"...There is." Austin smiled as an idea came to his head. His friends looked at him immediately.

"What's your idea, buddy?" Taylor smirked.

"Wilbur, your dad must be around here somewhere. He fixed a time machine once – he can do it again. All we have to do is to find him and we're on our way back home!" Austin cheered as one of his fists rose into the air.

"Great idea, Einstine. One problem, though." Danny sighed. "We have no idea where he is."

"Another problem, we have nowhere to stay." Wilbur muttered.

"Ah – finding him would be a problem, but I could make some accommodations for us." Austin smirked as he fished a box out of the time machine. He threw it to the floor and the gang watched an entire campsite jump out of the box.

"What was that doing in the time machine?" Taylor asked the boy.

"Eh – you know, just in case." Austin smirked.

"Ok – this is the plan. We search around until we manage to find somewhere called 'Inventco'." Wilbur explained.

"Why 'Inventco'?" Danny asked.

"That's where my dad should be. He's temporarily working for somebody in that company." Wilbur sighed. "Anyway – we'll all search around for this building and you guys will be led by your fearless leader, ME! Now who's ready?"

Everyone rolled their eyes. Wilbur could be such an airhead sometimes.

"Alright – standing here won't help us." Danny told his friends. "Let's go."

Eventually, our four imbeciles decided to split up. Armed with futuristic walkie-talkies in their badges, the four kids tried their best to find the building. Taylor was standing in the middle of a local park. She scanned the area, it was way too primitive compared to the shimmering world of 2037. She sighed as she walked through the park, hoping to get some hint on where this 'Inventco' building was.

"Um, excuse me, but do you have any idea..." Taylor asked another person, who rudely walked away from her. She sighed, clearly irritated by the people that she had tried to ask. Apparently manners weren't introduced to the world yet.

"Hey, watch out!"

Taylor's head turned to see a remote controlled plane heading straight for her. Panicking, she jumped into the air and swiftly kicked the plane, breaking it into pieces. Two angry boys ran up to her.

"What was that about!?" One exclaimed.

"That thing was going to fire a plasma ray at me and blast me into oblivion." Taylor told them. "If it weren't for me, that...that...contraption could've destroyed us all."

The boys looked at each other with confused expressions before walking away, shaking their heads.

"Freak..." One boy whispered, Taylor glared at him, but realized that she had a job to do and she could always take care of those boys later.

Meanwhile, Danny was walking along the streets of the city, trying to find some sort of sign to where the building was. Suddenly, he caught sight of a girl staring at him dreamily. Once she saw that he had returned her gaze, she smirked as she walked seductively towards him. She flipped her long, brown hair over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"Hey, like, you're not from around here, are you?" The girl smirked at Danny.

"Um...not exactly." Danny gulped, scanning the girl from top to bottom.

"How about we get to know each other, like, a little better, I'll show you around." The girl smiled.

"It's alright." Danny said, walking away.

"No, really. Like, it'll be no trouble at all." The girl smiled, grabbing Danny's hand. "OMG, it'll be totally cool if I could tag along with you."

"Erm...OMG, it's gonna like totally going to be like totally ok. I'll be fine on my own...like?" Danny said, unfortunately failing miserably at grasping the language brainless cheerleaders of our time speak. The girl dropped Danny's hand and backed away slowly, this guy was TOO weird for her. Danny shrugged and carried on with his search.

At the same time, Wilbur and Austin were walking inside a shopping centre. Austin scanned the area and saw a ladies clothing shop. He rushed into it, curiosity obviously getting the best of him.

"AUSTIN! What are you doing?! Get out of here!" Wilbur exclaimed, following him.

"Wilbur, aren't you curious about what people do in this place?" Austin asked.

"Ladies shop here for their clothes, now let's goo..."Wilbur sighed.

"No! I'm still curious, for example, what are these rooms for?" Austin asked, opening the door to a changing room. Unfortunately, somebody was already inside.

The next thing these boys knew was that they were being chased out of the mall by an angry mob of women.

After a while, the moon had already risen up to the sky and our four heroes were resting by the warm glow of the candlelight. All of them sighed, having no luck in finding any trace of that building.

"We'll find it tomorrow." Taylor sighed. "Don't worry, you guys."

"We're out of water." Austin sighed, looking at a water bottle that they had found. His face brightened up. "I'm going to get some more! Come on, Wilbur!"

"WHAT?! Why do I have to babysit you?" Wilbur asked. Before he could say anything else, Austin had pulled him into the woods and towards a nearby lake. Taylor laughed softly, she then looked at Danny, who seemed to be incredibly dazed.

"Danny...what's up?" Taylor asked her friend, taking a seat next to him.

"What?" Danny asked, taking one quick glance at Taylor, and then looking away. "Nothing."

"Yeah right." Taylor told him. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"It's just...so hard." Danny sighed.

"So hard?" Taylor asked Danny. "What do you mean..."

"I just...don't know how my dad is going to take it." Danny said. "What if we don't make it back? He's going to lose another person that he loves."

"What?" Taylor asked, obviously confused.

"My mum...she...she died when I was seven. My dad took it harder than I did." Danny told her.

"She died, how?!" Taylor asked, Danny had never told her this before.

"It was just another night for our family, we came out of the movie theatre..." Danny explained.

_Seven year old Danny was clutching his mother's hand tightly while his father stood by his side, a big smile was plastered on his face. The family walked by a deserted area as they continued their journey towards their home. Suddenly, a man jumped out from behind a corner and pointed a gun at the three of them._

"_Hand over all your money, or somebody's gonna get hurt." The man said in a rough voice._

_Another guy jumped out from behind the corner and tackled the first man to the floor. The family was relieved at first, seeing that there was somebody that came to their rescue. All that relief turned to despair as that other guy took the gun from the first man's hands and shot Danny's mother._

"_MUM!" Danny cried as he knelt down beside her. "Mummy, stand up!"_

"_Danny...you...whatever happens...you have to be strong." His mum told him. "You can't blame yourself for what happened, it isn't your fault."_

"_MUM!"_

"My mother died on the way to the hospital." Danny explained to Taylor. "I never forgave her killer, and the first chance that I get, I'm taking him down."

"Danny, your mum told you to be strong." Taylor told Danny. "We'll make it back to 2037, no doubt about it."

"You don't know that..." Danny told her.

Austin and Wilbur came back to the campsite to see sad expressions on both Taylor and Danny.

"Woah...who died here?" Wilbur asked.


End file.
